We're All Liars in His Eyes
by AyashiDoto
Summary: A new doctor joins House's team. As Wilson starts developing feelings for the new doctor, everything spirals downward, and everything becomes hectic and chaotic. Future Wilson/OC, House/OC


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE. I ONLY OWN MY OC, SO YEAH... HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_We are all liars and cheaters in his cold blue eyes, to tell you the truth."_

– _Dr. James Wilson MD._

Being a summer intern for the hospital you would be working at that September? Seemed like an excellent idea for Samin at the time. But it turned out that it was way harder than most jobs. Not only was she not treated like a doctor, but she had a list of things to do each day. That list had somewhere from 15-35 tasks on it, and they weren't usually easy ones, to boot. She had to clean hospital rooms, clean lavatories, plant flowers and do all kinds of things.

Skip forward to this day in August, the last day of her summer internship, and the day before she would become a full doctor. Samin walked into the main lobby of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with such glee. It was the day before she became a full doctor and all! She had on a cute v-neck green shirt, and a short gray skirt on, coupled with the doctor's lab coat. She walked over to the front desk to sign herself in, and walked over to a cart.

The small steel-gray cart had papers taped onto it. One was her to-do list for the day, which she groaned as she looked at all the things to do. The next paper was a map of the hospital. Good thing too, since she had a habit of getting lost, even in a place she knew.

She carefully read the first task on her to-do list, and sighed with annoyance. Clean the Clinic's bathroom. 'Of course, what a fun job to start off with,' She grumbled under her breath. She began to wheel the cart off towards the Clinic, and watched all the sick people sit in chairs to wait for service. More than half of them looked to have a cold, or the sniffles, and Samin rolled her eyes in annoyance.

What doctor in their right mind wants to deal with these idiots? All they need is a bottle of Motrin…

"_This ray of sunshine is Doctor Lisa Cuddy. Doctor Cuddy runs this whole hospital, so unfortunately she's much too busy to deal with you. I am a board ... certified diagnostician with a double specialty of infectious disease and nephrology. I am also the only doctor currently employed at this hospital who is forced to be here against his will.  
That is true, isn't it? But not to worry, because for most of you, this job could be done by a monkey with a bottle of Motrin. Speaking of which, if you're particularly annoying, you may see me reach for this: this is Vicodin. It's mine!" _The voice rang in her ears as she looked over to see a doctor talking with the patients in waiting. She looked him up and down. Scruffy, light brown-gray looking hair, stubbly beard, cane. He seemed the perfect 'get off my lawn' kind of guy. She didn't catch the rest of what he said, but he saw her look up towards her, and she blushed, pushing the cart onward. She passed him on the way to the clinic bathroom, and he stopped her with his cane.

"Good Morning, miss," He said, with fake manners.

"G-Good Morning, Doctor," Samin stuttered, not knowing his name.

"The name's House."

House took the intern in with curiosity. She had neat red-orange hair, and it fell a little past her shoulders, in small curls. She had a pale complexion, chocolate brown eyes that reminded him of his friend's eyes. Her 'funbags' so to speak were very much lacking compared to Dr. Cuddy's chest, but he saw a cute perkiness to them, and found they were a little enjoyable to look at. From where House had been standing, he could see her but clearly, and he liked how it was small, yet still visible. On an overall comparison to Dr. Cuddy, House felt like the intern was pretty darn cute. She seemed to shy and held back for his liking.

He knew Dr. Wilson would pounce on her like as if he found cancer. He chuckled at the visual. Samin was shyer than his only friend, and that would make it even more hilarious.

"Nice to meet you then, Dr. House. I'm Samin." She then wheeled the cart toward the lavatory.

*****************************************************

Samin finished the first task in about 15-30 minutes, give or take a few minor setbacks. She went on to do the next seven tasks with more ease than the first one. She walked out of the lavatory just as House rushed out of Exam room one. She swerved to the left a little to avoid crashing into him, and lost her balance slightly. House looked towards her and laughed a little. She flushed in embarrassment, and continued on her way.

_Task Nine: Bring supplies to Head of Oncology._

She raised an eyebrow. On the side of the task, it had a little note: _Dr. James Wilson M.D_

Samin figured that this Dr. Wilson was Head of Oncology, and was about to wheel over to the Oncology Wing when she remembered something. She had no idea where the hell it was! She frantically searched the map, saying "Oncology, Oncology, Oncology…" under her breath. "Oncology, Oncology," She then spotted it. "Onco-Here it is!" She said, louder than intended.

All she needed to do was to get the supplies.

She wheeled the cart towards a supply closet quickly. After a little bit of time, the cart had become heavy for her, since she had done all of eight tasks at this point. She huffed the tiredness away, and grabbed all the supplies the Head of Oncology needed. As she got the last item that he needed, she put them all in a safe place in the cart.

She was currently on the first floor of the hospital, so she would have to go up three floors before reaching the Doctor's office. She thought for a moment. Three flights of stairs plus a heavy as hell cart? Not going to work. The elevator would be easier.

She then changed direction and headed over toward the nearest elevator. Samin punched in the destination, the Floor Four button as she entered with her cart. No one else was in the elevator, so it was easier for her to get onto it. She heard the dinging of the bells as the elevator hit each floor, and sighed with relief as she finally reached the Fourth Floor.

She pushed the cart towards the exit of the elevator, and looked around the floor. She passed the Diagnostic Discussion room as she noticed the office of Dr. James Wilson M.D. She was about to knock on the beige door, but she heard voices, and loud voices too, one voice she recognized slightly from the morning. She was about to back up with the cart when the door to Wilson's office burst open, and the cart was knocked into Samin, and toppled over, pulling the young intern down with it. House walked around it slightly, then caught sight of the girl who he had met that morning. He stifled a chuckle, and looked down towards the doctor.

"You're panties are showing, you know," He commented quite rudely, and smirked as the girl's face went as red as her hair. The bright red blush clashed against her pale skin, and made the blush stand out more.

House then limped away, towards his office. Samin's head turned to see someone else at the door to the office, and she assumed that it was Wilson. His face was quite red as he looked down towards her. He held out his hand for her to take, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Th-Thank you." She stuttered, which Wilson noticed and smiled.

"My pleasure. I'm Dr. James Wilson, by the way. Would you mind telling my your name?"

Samin nodded. "Samin Edogawa. It's very nice to meet you."

Wilson nodded with another smile, and started to help fix the cart. He flipped it so it stood up again, and could resume being rolled lazily around by her. They both seemed quite shy, but she was a little more open with him, or acted like she was. As she shifted to help him pick up her things, she grasped her side in pain. Wilson looked at her with concern and asked what was wrong.

"I-I just think that the cart rammed into me, that's all." She spoke, wincing again.

"May I see where it hurts? It's better to check." He asked, and watched as Samin lifted up her shirt slightly to show her side.

Her side had a deep scrape obviously caused by when House threw the door open into the cart. It had skimmed across her stomach, and indented into her side, which was now lightly bleeding. Wilson touched where the cart had hit, and she uttered a "Nnh…", and felt goose bumps as his cold hands lightly brushed across the wound. To her, it actually felt kind of… Good… She threw the thought out of her mind. It had been the first day she had met him, and she was turned on by him already? It couldn't be possible in her mind, even though this Dr. Wilson was very boyishly handsome with his neat, matted dark brown hair.

"Ah!" She uttered, as Wilson pulled a tiny piece of silver out of her wound.

"Huh? A-Are you ok?" He said, worried that he had hurt the girl.

He then quickly picked up the smashed supplies Samin was supposed to bring them. "Sorry about your things," He said, indicating the ruined items.

"Oh… Uhm… I was supposed to give them to you, it said on my to-do list that Dr. Cuddy wrote up for me."

"Oh… I see then. Well, I can come with you to get new supplies, and after, I'll grab some cleaning things for your wound."

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, and Wilson realized how much she was like him. The same concerned face, the same morals.(Well, he didn't know her morals, so he guessed she had the same ones he did.) Wilson nodded, and started pushing the cart towards the elevator for her. He was very gentlemanlike to her, and very kind. Her heart skipped a beat as he stepped closer unintentionally.

*****************************************************

They finished Samin's task together, and Wilson helped clean up the cut for her, while she winced and whimpered. Samin's heart skipped a beat once again as he grinned peacefully at her, after finishing applying the bandage.

"There you are, I hope it heals soon."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Wilson."

"You can call me Wilson. You'll be starting as a doctor tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I don't know what field yet, though."

"Hope to see you then."

Samin nodded, blushing and fiddling with her fingers as he left the room. The next thing on the list was something involving Dr. Lisa Cuddy. It was a good thing she was on the First Floor, seeing as Samin didn't think she could handle travelling with that blasted cart any longer.

She walked into Dr. Cuddy's office with a tired sigh, already worn out, though it was only Three PM. Dr. Cuddy smiled sweetly at Samin and nodded for her to sit down. Samin took the opportunity, and smiled back.

"How has your day been, Ms. Edogawa?" Cuddy asked politely, seeing as Samin wasn't a doctor just yet.

"It's been quite hectic, to tell the truth…" She admitted.

"Well, then this can be your last task of the day, ok?"

Samin nodded vigorously, and Cuddy smiled warmly.

"Could you please get Dr. House to come to my office? And before you go, could I ask one question?"

"Of course." Samin smiled.

"What branch would you like to be in?"

Samin thought for a quick moment. She had no idea what to say, but knew one thing.

"Maybe in Oncology?" Just to be closer to Wilson, of course.

"Ok. I'll review it with Dr. Wilson, and I'll call you tonight."

Samin nodded, getting up and patting out her skirt.

"Have a nice day, Dr. Cuddy."

"You too."

Samin went down the hall, and put the cart of hers away. She went to the stairs, and hurried up them, ignoring the intense pain in her side, and huffing lightly, already out of breath from being so tired.

She got to the fourth floor, and checked his office quickly. Dr. House, and three other doctors were there, all looking at something.

"The patient could have MS…"

"Lupus…" The person who said this had wavy blonde hair and an Australian accent.

"It's never Lupus, you moron."

"Excuse me? I think I may know." Samin spoke up, and all four doctors stared towards her.

"Ah, it's the intern with the light blue panties."

Samin's face went red, but she continued anyways, explaining her diagnosis. They stared in awe, as she basically knew everything about the disease she was talking about. And it wasn't some random guess. It took her about 5 seconds to look at the symptoms and the brain, and to come up with an answer.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyways?" House raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Dr. Cuddy needs you in her office." She bowed meekly and scurried off, heading home.

"Well, I need to speak to her. Treat her for the disease."

He limped out quickly, and practically rushed to Cuddy's office.

"CUDDY!" His voice rang out above all the commotion in the hospital, and he entered the office of Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy looked up at him. "Thanks for showing up. I-…" He speech was cut off by House and his shenanigans.

"That messenger girl, put her under my wing, ok?"

"Are you just saying that because she has a likeable chest and ass to boot?"

"No, I'm just saying that because she solved the freaking case."

"Wilson's going to be disappointed, then."

"Why would he care?"

"I just finished talking to him about maybe making her an Oncologist, under his care."

House scoffed. "He would like that idea since he thinks she's hot. And he basically felt her up a half-hour ago."

"Wha-What?!" Cuddy was almost angry. _Almost_.

"Just what I said, he felt her stomach because she got a little injury."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow testily.

"I'll call Samin tonight to tell her the news."

"No, call her now."


End file.
